


what a feeling (to be right here beside you)

by duaazhh



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaazhh/pseuds/duaazhh
Summary: wrote this for one of my closest friends' birthday <3i suck at summaries but i promise there's a lot of cute moments xD
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	what a feeling (to be right here beside you)

**Author's Note:**

> yesss, the title is from 'what a feeling' by one direction. i'm a HUGE directioner and marvel fan and the opportunity was just there !! listen to the song while you read for added effect,,  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dobIacPL7HE
> 
> enjoy!!! <3333

_ friday _

peter hated him. more than that, he hated himself.

_just tell her._

it was a beautiful day out here in the bronx. as white fluffy clouds littered the baby blue sky and the trees in the quad at midtown science and tech seemed greener than usual, peter found himself and his whole class there enjoying the last days of spring.

but all 56 students faded out in his mind and the only thing peter could see was michelle, standing under a tree, looking as pretty as a picture in a blue sundress, and him - brad goddamn davis. the douchebag had blipped and come back looking like a model and it irked peter so much. it _pissed him off_ as to how well michelle and brad got along. what the hell did she see in the guy?

tearing his eyes apart from the ghastly image that was them, peter slid down against a tree and leaned on it, taking an apple out of his brown lunch bag. taking a bite of it, his day got slightly better when he saw ned walking towards him, lunch tray in one hand as he scrolled on his phone.

“gee, peter, thanks for waiting for me,” ned said sarcastically, as he sat down next to his best friend and locked his phone before sliding it into his pocket.

“you keep walking with your phone like that, you’ll fall flat on your face,” peter said, even tone and no expression on his face visible.

“what’s up with _you?_ ” ned asked, twirling spaghetti around his fork. “and before you say nothing, i just wanna remind you, i wasn’t born yesterday.”

peter sighed, knowing there was no point lying to ned because he’d be able to see right through it.

“mj and brad.”

ned searched the quad for the two while peter ate his apple like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“ugh,” ned said after brad slung his arm around michelle while she laughed at something he said.

“what does she see in him?” they said in perfect unison, wracking their brains for a believable answer.

a few moments of eating in silence were followed by ned saying, for what he felt was the thousandth time, “peter, just talk to her.”

quick to answer, peter replied, “man, you know i can’t. if she finds out, she’s gonna be the one in danger. she’s one of the last people i wanna do that to.”

“peter! i know and so does may, come on. from everyone we know, mj’s probably the best person to tell,” ned observed, fork in the air.

“you don’t think you guys knowing doesn’t worry me. i’m more concerned about that than my own safety, ned, i can’t do that to her,” peter said again frustratedly. no one talked about the downsides of being a superhero.

“you’re frikkin’ spider-man, dude!” ned whispered.

“that’s literally exactly my point,” peter scoffed.

“just because you’re spider-man, doesn’t mean you can’t have basic things in life. dude, you’re 17, you get to live your life.”

“doesn’t seem like that sometimes.”

“self-pity’s not attractive, bro,” ned said, in a serious tone but a playful grin on his face to contrast it.

peter nudged him, “screw you.”

laughing, the boys finished their lunch and walked back to class, peter missing mj’s stolen glances towards his way.

-

_can he shut the hell up?_

for the past fifteen minutes, mj had been and was being subjected to brad droning on and on about how he scored a three-pointer at his last community basketball match. which mj wouldn’t have minded hearing about but anytime she opened her mouth, her words would either get cut off or drowned by confusing basketball terms.

“…and he said ‘i don’t even like chillis’!” brad said, laughing at his own joke like it was the funniest thing ever.

not finding it funny, mj forced a laugh and cringed when she felt brad’s arm going around her shoulders. quickly wanting to get out of this awkward and frankly embarrassing lunch hangout, mj looked at the time on her phone and said, “hey, uh, don’t you have a class?”

“nope, i have an hour free until chem with mr. dwyer,” brad said before finishing up his ham sandwich.

_well, shit._

she looked in front and saw peter and ned a few hundred meters from her. instantly, her stomach became home to fluttering butterflies and her heart rate picked up like she’d just run a marathon. suddenly, peter looked her way and mj felt blushing.

_stop stop stop._

he looked away and mj found brad’s voice droning back into her mind. suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, she wiggled from under his arm and widened the gap between him, suddenly feeling weird about sitting so close to a boy she could just barely tolerate.

“everything okay?” brad asked.

“yeah,” she replied, in a tone indicating she would like no further questions asked.

a few minutes later, she saw peter and ned walk by them and wished nothing more to join them.

“bell just rang, see you around, davis,” mj said quickly as she stood up and rushed to the building.

“oh, uh, okay, do you want me to walk you to-“ brad started but mj was already gone.

sitting back down, brad couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

“stop, dude, she isn’t even into you,” betty brant said, painfully honest as always, as she walked by.

“screw off, brant,” brad mumbled.

-

_ monday _

peter couldn’t take it anymore. he simply got up and not so subtly stormed out the cafeteria, leaving his food and friend behind.

being the amazing best friend ned was, he left the beautiful slice of pizza he’d been looking forward to all day and followed suit. but in a calmer way.

what had prompted this, you ask?

mj and brad were sitting on the table next to theirs, talking like they’d known each other forever. peter had done his best to try and just ignore them and their existence, but it seemed as if, their budding relationship was following him around, haunting him. their shared classes didn’t help either.

peter _hated_ him. more than anything and anyone right now.

not because he was making a move on mj. he didn’t own her, so he didn’t have the right to feel jealous but because brad knew peter liked her. he knew it and he still made a move on her, knowing it would piss peter off.

they stood outside the cafeteria, ned with his hands in his pockets and peter looking off into the distance with his arms crossed and teeth clenched, accentuating his sharp jawline.

“i’m gonna kill him,” he said quietly.

“good,” replied ned, his reaction taking peter by surprise.

“what, no, you’re supposed to say something like ‘no, peter, don’t do that because you actually can’ or ‘you can’t do that because you don’t have a place to hide a body.’”

ned scoffed, “’s not like you listen to me anyway.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?” peter shrugged defensively.

“peter!” ned started a bit loudly, and then reduced back to his normal voice. gaining back his rationality and composure, ned continued, “peter, you can’t be mad whenever they breathe in each other’s directions when you’re doing absolutely nothing about it!”

counting on his fingers, ned said, “you refuse to talk to her, you refuse to talk to him, and then you get mad and storm out and shit. and you two, oh my god, its so painfully clear that she likes you, dude. you’re both _so_ stupid for not talking to each other, so god help me, peter, if you don’t do anything about it, _i’ll_ tell her.”

peter just stood there. “damn, i didn’t expect that.”

“yeah, well,” shrugged ned.

“you are right though,” peter said, sighing. leaning against the cold wall, he ran a hand through his hair and went on, “its not fair for me to act like this when i’m not even doing anything about it. but… how do i get to it, man? like i can’t just go like ‘i like you a lot and i wanna be with you.’”

“why can’t you do that?” ned said with a challenging look in his eyes.

“i don’t know, she seems way too special for a lousy cliché thing like that,” peter replied, only realizing what he said after the words left his mouth.

ned smiled. i’m friends with a bunch of idiots, he thought.

peter lightly blushed and was a bit glad when the bell rang, excusing him from explaining what he just said, even though he knew ned wouldn’t ask because _he_ knew _him._

“just tell her already so i don’t skip out more lunches, ‘kay?” ned said, as people started filing out of the cafeteria.

peter laughed, eyes crinkling, “sure, ned.”

-

it was peter and mj’s last class, biology. miraculously, they ended up in the same group, which resulted in them sitting opposite each other at a relatively big round table.

peter focused on the handouts on the table in front of him as his mind whizzed with good ways to tell mj… what he wanted to tell her and at the same time, understand the functions of all twelve cranial nerves.

opposite him, michelle saw him with his curly brown hair messed up and a singular chocolate curl flopped on his forehead. his eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked extremely focused so michelle nudged his foot with hers, trying to get his attention.

immediately, peter looked up to see a playful smile dancing on mj’s lips. he couldn’t help but smile either.

she raised her eyebrows, leaned forward, and whispered, “what’s up? why’re you so serious?”

leaning forward to answer her, he whispered back, “something on my mind. also, nothing about cranial nerves makes me laugh, unfortunately.”

chuckling, michelle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, “you busy later today?”

“nope, why?”

“need you to explain this stupid topic to me,” she said, laughing.

heart pounding, peter grinned, “sure.”

smiling at him, she went back to reading the handouts, perfectly understanding everything on them.

the both of them knew she understood the topic well but didn’t feel it important enough to be brought up.

-

“before you head out, just make sure you study well for the quiz tomorrow. it was supposed to be a pop quiz but seeing the confusion on some of your faces,” mrs. wilson glanced at flash. “i told you for your own benefit.”

slinging his backpack on his shoulder, peter looked to mj and said, “ready?”

nodding, mj followed him out of the classroom and towards the school gates, both nervous and excited. asking peter to basically spend the day with him had been such an impulse decision but the adrenaline coursing through her veins didn’t allow any sort of regret to seep in.

the day was bright and busy. new york being new york, the honking of cars and yelling of people was automatically tuned out by the two teenagers as they walked the five minutes to the train station. neither of them talked about their fingers brushing together but both felt their hearts beating and the familiar fluttering in their stomachs.

as soon as they boarded the train, peter asked the question that had been scratching away at his mind since lunch. he hated brad but he still wasn’t a douchebag and he respected michelle, so he had to make sure of everything before doing something.

“so, what’s the deal with you and brad?” he asked, knuckles whitening on the pole his hand held to, out of nervousness.

looking from the window straight into peter’s eyes, michelle merely shrugged and said, “nothing.”

if the relief peter felt in that moment was a lake, he would have drowned in it. but he tried his best to keep a cool exterior and replied with a simple, “oh.”

“why’re you asking?” michelle asked, quizzical expression forming on her pretty features.

shrugging in response to keep his cool, peter replied, “just askin’, you guys seemed quite close these past few weeks.”

michelle hesitated a bit before saying, “yeah, uh, he asked me out and stuff but i… i told him i wasn’t interested.”

suppressing the urge to scream out in joy, peter simply nodded, and the rest of the train ride was spent in comfortable silence between the pair.

as they got off the train and started the twelve-minute walk to peter’s apartment, they both willed each other to say something to prompt something further.

taking in a deep breath, peter quietly intertwined their already brushing fingers and felt michelle tense up - before resting her fingertips in the spaces between his knuckles.

they didn’t say anything as they worked hard to hide their smiles from each other.

minute four into the walk, peter couldn’t take any more of the silence and stopped in his tracks. michelle looked at him confused, trying her best to search his brown eyes for an answer without literally getting lost in them.

“listen, mj, i,” peter started, feeling the sudden surge of confidence fading.

_no, come on, it’s now or never._

“i thought i’d do this somewhere better than in front of a bodega but i just want you to know,” peter said, eyes searching michelle’s before looking down. “i just want you to know that i really, like really really like you and i wanna be with you and yeah, i wanna make you laugh harder than that asshole brad does and i wanna hold your hand like this and i wanna hug you whenever i want to and yeah, uh, i like you… a lot.”

peter ended his mini speech and realized that he was definitely blushing until he looked up and saw michelle sending the softest smile he had ever seen his way.

without saying anything, michelle leaned in and kissed peter. sweet and soft but with an obvious indication that she reciprocated his feelings just as strongly if not more. her hands went around peter’s neck as he slipped his around her waist, and pulled her in.

as they came apart for breath, faces flushed and smiles wide, michelle broke the silence by stating, “i was interested in _you._ ”

clueless as ever, peter simply said, “huh?”

not exactly meeting his eyes, michelle explained, with a faint blush, “uh, i told brad i wasn’t interested because i liked you.”

eyes widening in realization, peter responded with a soft ‘oh’ that perfectly encompassed his relief, joy, and his feelings for michelle in that moment.

“so, how far is your place from here?” michelle said as at the same time, peter said, “so, what are we?”

laughing at the silliness of the moment, michelle said, “well, idiot, you have to ask me out first. and then i’ll let you know,” she ended with a smirk.

“let me know?” peter raised an eyebrow. “i thought that _was_ letting me know.”

michelle held a defeated yet playful expression. “okay, parker, i concur.” then, rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes, she said, “still have to ask me out, though.”

pushing aside all his worries and fears, peter smiled and said, “well, i like you a lot and i wanna be your boyfriend so michelle jones, will you be my girlfriend?”

michelle smiled at the cheesiness and was about to say yes when peter added, “quickly because it’s getting kinda hot.”

michelle hit his shoulder and laughed, “peter! thanks for that heartfelt proposal, peter, definitely something to remember.”

peter laughed and shrugged, “well, i mean, you’re welcome.”

as they resumed the walk back to peter’s home, michelle responded, “yes.”

“good.”

“good.”

and they went back to holding hands, like it was the most familiar of actions, but not before michelle quickly turned her head and kissed peter on the cheek, her pink chapstick mixing with the faint blush on his cheeks.

what a feeling – him and her, together. yet it was just the beginning.


End file.
